disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Li Shang/Quotes and Lines
Quotes and Lines spoken by Li Shang from the Disney film Mulan. Films ''Mulan'' *"Captain Li Shang. Hm. Leader of China's finest troops. No, the greatest troops of all time." *"I don't need anyone causing trouble in my camp." *"What's your name?" *"I didn't ask for *his* name. I asked for *yours!*" *"Ah Chu?" *"Mushu?" *"Then what is it?" *"Ping?" *"Let me see your conscription notice. it Fa Zhou? The Fa Zhou?" *"Okay, gentlemen, thanks to your new friend Ping, you'll spend tonight picking up every single grain of rice. And tomorrow, the *real* work begins." *"Soldiers! assemble into line You will assemble swiftly and silently every morning. Anyone who acts otherwise, will answer to me." *Yao starts to climb the pole to retrieve Shang's arrow "One moment. You seem to be missing something. Fu comes forward with two bronze disks, which Shang hangs on Yao's wrists This - represents discipline... and this - represents strength. collapses, as everyone else snickers You need both to reach the arrow." *"Ping, you are the craziest man I've ever met, and for that I owe you my life. From now on, you have my trust." *"A life for a life. My debt is repaid." *"Mulan?" *"You don't belong here, Mulan. Go home." *"Why should I?" *"Um... You... You fight good." *"Sir?" *"Excuse me. Does Fa Mulan live here? and Mother dumbly point to the garden Thank you. " *"Dinner would be great." ''Mulan II'' *"Your only duty is to the Emperor!" *"No one should marry a person they don't love." *the Emperor "This mission does not call for force, but finesse. We must be one with the countryside." * "I know just the men." *awake "Mulan?" *slightly "Huh?" *gasps and covers his mouth, then kicks off the blanket and marches outside, muttering "That's enough! Where is she?" *"My Lord, I love Mulan. And I don't care what the rules say. If she'll have me, I intend to marry her right here. Mulan's hands Right now." *over to Mulan "Mulan!" *"General Hardhead? a silly yet glaring face Brushing my teeth? " *Mulan "I heard you, Mulan. Every word." *"Don't play coy; I saw you outside my tent!" *"And I suppose you weren't gossiping about me with the princesses?" *"I wouldn't want to peel your PAINT!" *"And next time, DON'T LEAVE YOUR POST!" *"No, I'm the one who should be sorry. A good leader is opened up to new ideas. Forgive me?" *being asked about having children "As many as possible!" *"Oh ho, no! Absolutely not." * "Blue." *"Mild." *"Yes!" *"What is it with women and maps?" *Mulan, surrounded by little girls "Is there someplace private we can talk?" *the back of his head and peeking his head in Mulan's room "Mulan? Seems your grandma invited someone to help us celebrate the engagement." *looking outside at a whole crowd of people in Mulan's front yard "China." *"Now this is a battlefield." *"Divide and conquer." Video Games ''Kingdom Hearts II'' *"Soldiers! Get back in line!" *"You three. What are your names?' *"You should return home." *"You'd rather dishonor my troops?" *"So... you want to be tested? Our orders are to ambush Shan-Yu's army on their way here. They should be coming through the mountain pass." *"Yes, that's exactly what I need from you. Now, you still have some tasks to do. Stay sharp. You did well." *"Your mission is to secure the path over the summit so our company can pass. I've authorized you to be let through to the summit. Don't let me down!" *" Hmm... Fine. I'll let you join my troops... But I'm still not convinced you have what it takes to be a worthy soldier." *"We don't know where the enemy is, or what traps they've set. Be prepared for anything." *"It's just a scratch." *"I'll be okay. It's just a flesh wound. Don't let the enemy get away. They're headed for the summit. Be careful-they're strong!" *"I should never have doubted you. From now on, you have my trust." *"Mulan? A woman? It can't be!" *"I can't believe you lied to me. The punishment for high treason and dishonoring the Army... is death. Get out of my sight... now. You're all dismissed." *"Guard the palace! Do not let the enemy get anywhere near the Emperor!" *"That's an order!" *"We will look forward to your return." *"Y-yes, Your Excellency.' *"Be careful, anything can happen in battle. Be aware of your surroundings, and use anything that can give you an advantage." *"Mulan!" *"He said three "wise guys" had arrived, and they would take care of things." *"Huh?" Category:Disney Prince Quotes Category:Quotes Category:Lines Category:Disney Quotes Category:Disney Heroes Quotes Category:Kingdom Hearts Quotes Category:Mulan Quotes